Big Twisted Rush
by GetItOvaWith
Summary: Jo Taylor and Stephanie King were 2 normal girls until their best friend Carlos is convicted of the murder of his Aunt tara, who was killed the day the three of them were at his house and she was babysitting. Now, 5 years later, Jo and Stephanie have to deal with Carlos coming back to town, fresh out of Juvie and alreayd an outcast. Based on Twisted but not a crossover.


**This is NOT a crossover.**

**This is inspired by the ABCFamily show "Twisted". Obviously, I'm not just going to do the same thing they did on the show but it has the same plot. Also, since Carlos' Dad was in like 1 episode and his mom in none I'm replacing them with the original show characters, the same with a few other parents. Just worth mentioning that this will not be EXACTLY the same as the show!**

12 year olds Stephanie King and Jo Taylor sat drinking their favorite sodas in their friend Carlos Garcia's bedroom. Some parents would think twice about leaving 2 girls alone their son in his bedroom but their babysitter, his Aunt Tara, was very relaxed about things relating to them. The girls however remained in silence, drinking their favorite sodas (Jo's was Orange, Stephanie was Grape). They were quietly waiting for Carlos to come back, who said he had to go do something, but seemed really nervous. Tired of the awkwardness, Stephanie decided to start some small talk with her friend.

Stephanie: Jo, I really like your shirt.

Jo was wearing a blue shirt with little cheerios attacking a carton of milk which read "Cereal Killer". She smiled and replied "Thanks."Just like that, the conversation fizzled out again, as they both wondered what Danny was doing silently.

Stephanie sighed "What is taking Danny so long?" she said more aggressively than she meant for it to come across.

Jo seemed not to notice "I dunno, he said he had to go "do something"' she said, with sarcastic air quotes.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and laid back on the bean bag chair she was sitting on. "He's been acting so weird lately.." then she laughed "It's kinda hilarious actually, but also kinda creepy."

Jo laughed with her. All of a sudden the door creeped open and Carlos appeared with a frightened look on his face. He walked in and dropped next to Jo on one of the bean bag chairs.

Stephanie giggled a bit. But Jo was confused. "Carlos...?" she questioned Cautiously. "What's wrong with you?"

Carlos smiled weakly, but then turned to the ground and wouldn't look her in the eye. "Nothing." he answered, unconvincingly.

"Come on 'Los, I'm your best friend." Stephanie coaxed, using her nickname for him that he hated.

"_We're _your best friends..." Jo corrected. Stephanie nodded but didn't look her in the eye.

Carlos sighed and looked up at both of them. "I... I didn't want to do it..."

"Do _what_" Stephanie said

Carlos just shook his head, much to Stephanie's annoyance. They heard a car door close and looked out the window. They saw Carlos' mom Jen Garcia, walking away from her SUV with the trunk pen and two bags in her hand. She went to open the front door as Carlos ran for her bedroom door. Jo grabbed his arm but he broke free quickly, clearly distressed and frustrated.

Jo and Stephanie both looked shocked "Carlos?" Jo said! "What the heck?"

Carlos sighed and said "Sorry Jo." Then he walked out the door and said "Guys, trust me, do NOT come downstairs. I'm begging you, please don't."

Jo and Stephanie just looked at each other, not sure what to do as the door closed and he was gone. Jo slumped in her beanbag chair and began playing Danny's Nintendo DS as Lacey began drawing something on a piece of paper. Both girls seemed uncomfortable and seemed to keep looking at the door, waiting to see what's going on until they heard the shrill shriek of Danny's mother. Stephanie dropped her book and got up, walking for the door.

Jo stopped her by saying "Wait, Danny told us not to go downstairs!"

Stephanie shook her head and said "There must be something wrong if his mom screamed like that!" and walked out the door. Jo reluctantly followed her, also interested to see what made Mrs. Garcia scream. By the time Jo was out the door Stephanie was all the way down the stairs. She turned into the living room and Stephanie also screamed as she entered the room. "You had FRIENDS over!" Mrs Garcia said angrily. Jo had never heard her angry like that, and heard Danny struggling to apologize as Stephanie ran for the door and left. Then Jo walked into the living room, and saw what she never thought she would.

Carlos' Aunt Tara lying dead, on the couch with Carlos' favorite red jump rope around her next.

**Like I said, this first part is super similar but it'll change. I'd really appreciate your reviews to hear what you guys think and I'm already working on a second chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
